


Dear Darling

by Whosafraidofthedjd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cute Ending, Healthy Relationships, Marriage Proposal, Other, proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosafraidofthedjd/pseuds/Whosafraidofthedjd
Summary: Brainstorm has been bugging you all day about his new 'miracle invention.' What on earth could it be?
Relationships: Brainstorm (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 10





	Dear Darling

You were lost. It was easy to get lost in the maze of corridors and passageways that made up the Lost Light. You were trying to get to Brainstorm's lab to see his supposed "Miracle invention" he had been begging you to come see for the past 5 hours. You just needed to finish your work up on the bridge but apparently this thing he was making was so important you needed to come see him immediately.

Bzzt bzzt. A text from him. Even though you had been dating for so long, every text you got from him made your heart flutter.

"Where are you, my Jitterbug? Science cannot wait!"

"I'm lost, Brainy. Can you come help me please?"

You sent the text back and leaned against the wall to wait for him. It wouldn't be long until you could hear his footsteps rapidly approaching your position and his hands picked you up and held you close to his chest.

"So what is this miracle of science you have created?" Brainstorm always exaggerated a little when it came to his work. So 'miracles' were not all that uncommon in your relationship. But never had he been this insistent on showing you one of his projects. 

"We're here!" The lab doors slid open and the room was pretty much empty. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but Brainstorm still seemed just as excited as he set you down on the tabletop.

"Okay, what's the miracle of the day?" You asked. "Is it a gun that shoots guns? Oh! Or maybe a sword that lights on fire or maybe it's-" A box so big it came up to your waist was put in front of you, with a button on the top. 

"Well?" Brainstorm was urging you to press the button, seeing him so happy made it it impossible to refuse. So you pressed the button, and watched as the box unfolded intricately. A smaller box appeared and a quiet chime played softly as you reached for it.

Opening it, you expected an explosion, or confetti. But inside the fabric lined box nothing was there. There seemed to be a spot for something, but it was empty. Brainstorm seemed confused, as if he did not expect it to be empty.

"That.. wasn't meant to happen." Brainstorm was searching for something now on the shelves of his lab, and he pulled out an identical box to the one in front of you.

"I planned on this going differently, I must have put the wrong box inside the machine." Brainstorm was clearly nervous as hell, holding something behind his back. "But my intentions are the same." He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?


End file.
